bubblebobblefandomcom-20200215-history
Bust-A-Move 4
Bust-A-Move 4 is the fourth installment in the Bust-a-Move series. It can be played on Arcade, Playstation, Dreamcast, and Gameboy Color. Story The story from the North American Dreamcast booklet. It's called "A Bedtime Story". "A peaceful day ends with a wild night when a character is awoken from a visit from Cronoa, Governess of the Future. She comes to warn you of a dire situation, and to ask your help. The Arcana, mystical cards, have fallen into dimensional cracks we call dreams. The energy of each card will be out of balance unless someone brave and skillful can enter the dream world and seal each card. Each card has five challenging puzzles which must be solved in order to seal the card. It won't be easy, but Cronoa- and the whole universe- are counting on you to see this difficult task through the end! If you mean this challenge, you will be greatly rewarded. Do your best to burst the bubbles and seal the cards!" Gameplay There are several different modes you can play in. Puzzle Arcade In Arcade you can do three different difficulties: easy, normal, and expert. You go through 5 levels per letter. After you beat those 5 stages you can move further up to another letter. When you get to the end, you'll get to see a picture with a few characters interacting. The ending pictures differ depending on who you play as. Story In Story mode the goal is to seal the Arcana, mystical cards, Cronoa has lost in the dream world. You select different levels based on Tarot cards and play through 5 at a time. After you beat and seal a card, more will appear. Once all the cards have been sealed you will be able to do a Tarot card reading. Collection In Collection you can play on different levels at your own leisure. There are many levels to choose from. Explanation of the Pulley In this mode it explains how the pulley systems work. Player VS Computer Story In this mode there is an endless night, so your character has to go and retrieve the bubbles that make the Rainbow Bubbles. There are three different difficulties: easy, normal, and expert. Each character has a different ending. If this mode is beaten at either the normal or expert difficulty, you can unlock Dreg and Madame Luna in the Player VS Computer or Player VS Player mode. Win Contest In this mode you face up against an opponent round after round. The more people you beat, the harder it gets. In this mode you can unlock the 4 characters, Monsta, Packy, Woolen, and Maita. If you beat enough rounds and lose, you can see either a pixel image or a puzzle of the character you were playing as. Explanation of the Chain Reaction In this mode it explains how the chain reaction combos work. Player VS Player This is the multiplayer mode. You can play with up to two players. Characters 'Main Characters' *Bub *Bob *Alkanet *Marino *Kurol *Tam-Tam *Cleon *Gigant *Develon *Bramb *G Unlockable Characters Monsta Monsta can be unlocked by playing through Win Contest in Play VS Computer. Whether you win or lose a round against him you will unlock him. Woolen Woolen can be unlocked by playing through Win Contest in Play VS Computer. Whether you win or lose a round against her you will unlock her. Packy Packy can be unlocked by playing through Win Contest in Play VS Computer. Whether you win or lose a round against him you will unlock him. Maita Maita can be unlocked by playing through Win Contest in Play VS Computer. Whether you win or lose a round against him you will unlock him. Dreg Dreg can be unlocked by playing through Story in Player VS Computer on the normal or expert difficulty. Madame Luna Madame Luna can be unlocked by playing through Story in Player VS Computer on the normal or expert difficulty. 'Non-Playable Characters' Chack'n Chack'n makes an appearance in this game during mode selection and in Puzzle's Story mode. He is seen interacting with the various cards. Cronoa Cronoa only appears in Puzzle's Story mode. You see her in the beginning cutscene. Category:Bust-A-Move series Category:Games